<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Near Miss by AllMyTomorrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841615">Near Miss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows'>AllMyTomorrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Sylvie Brett, F/M, I just want my ship together and happy ok, Love Confessions, Matt Casey is just worried about his girl, Pre Relationship, character in danger, lovesick fools, past injuries mentioned, pre season 9, small injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:06:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the building unextpecdily begins to crumble around them, Brett just about manages to save Casey from a falling beam, but will his mouth get him in more trouble with a certain PIC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Near Miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A brilliant group of people in a Brettsy group on Twitter have gotten me in the mood for writing again after we were discussing all our cute ideas and thoughts about the Captain and PIC, so I've written this for them. </p><p>I hope you guys like it</p><p>P.S I haven't written in FOREVER so bare with me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was safe. </p><p> </p><p>Emphasis on the word was. </p><p> </p><p>See when they entered the building it wasn’t unstable, It was a new build so realistically it should be safe. But judging by the way Bodens worried voice carried over the radio Casey suspects quite a few corners were cut. </p><p> </p><p>“.. Get out of there NOW” His voice boomed over the radio. </p><p> </p><p>Sylive. She was in the building treating a civilian he asked her to come and treat. Shit. Not again, she can’t get hurt again because of him.</p><p>He rushes out the door and down the hall, he knows he's disobeying Boden but its for a member of their family, he’s sure the Chief will understand. “Brett” He calls, looking left and right trying to find her. Just as he rounds one corner he hears a crack, followed by the tiles of the roof falling on top of him. One catches his head rather sharply, but not enough to knock him hover, just off balance slightly. </p><p>He takes in a breath and stands up, before he's stood up straight he sees a flash of blond. Next thing he knows he’s hitting the floor, a weight landing on top of him. Hearing the almighty crash behind them and the vibrations of the floor he's laying on he realises what's happening. </p><p> </p><p>A support beam collapsed right where he had previously stood, but small and mighty Slyvie Brett had pushed him out of the way. He vaguely remembers her calling his name. </p><p>She saved him while he was rushing around trying to save her. Of course. She the most bad ass person at 51</p><p> </p><p>She pushes up slightly looking at him, still practically laying on top of him. Before she can get a word out Casey is flipping their positions, the wall to their right crashing mutes the squeal that left her lips. She tucks her head into his shoulder as he covers her body with his, debury hitting him in the back. </p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds it stills for a moment, so he pulls back, hovering over her, he speaks first “Are you ok?” he asks in a rush. She doesn’t answer for a second and he begins to worry. “Matt your bleeding” She speaks softly reaching up to touch the side of his cheek where he's now aware he can feel blood trickling down. “It doesn't matter, are you ok?” he repeats voice laced with worry. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I ok? MAtt you almost got crushed by a beam and your head is really bleeding, you need -” She's cut off by Bodens voice over the radio once again. </p><p>That seems to snap him into action. He swiftly stands, taking her with him - she is not quite sure how he managed to pick her up with such ease- grabbing her hand he turns towards the exit. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me see your head” She says, pulling his hand to get him to stop, she saw the wobble in his first step, and the amount of blood staining his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“You can look at my head once we're outside. I can’t have you in this building any longer” He says, panic lacing his voice. “Matt there's a lot of blood- '' He cuts her off harsly “ I know there's a lot of blood I can feel it, and I don't care about it. All I care about right now is you ,  getting you out this building.I need you safe. I can’t lose you, i can't” This time it’s the worry and pain that laces his voice more than the panic. She doesn’t speak, just looks at him. Seeing the tears almost spilling from his eyes breaks her.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly she nods. He turns and walks pulling her by her hand - which she didn’t even realise he was still holding - towards the exit. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He pulls her hand harder at one point, making her crash into him. The sound of concrete hitting the floor behind her makes her tance. “ You good?” he asks looking down at her. She just nods. With that he pulls on her hand once more. </p><p> </p><p>The harsh lights hits their eyes as they make it through the back door just before half of the building completely collapses in on itself. A cloud of dust surrounding them. </p><p> </p><p>Couching into one hand she uses the other - still holding Casey - to pull him towards the ambo. </p><p> </p><p>Vaguely hearing the rest of 51 still in action she tunes most of it out, focusing on getting Casey to the ambo so she could check him over. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyones out Chief” she hears Severide's voice over the radio, helping her release a breath she was holding for the rest of her team. </p><p> </p><p>“Sylvi-” Casey begins to speak. “Sit” Brett says sternly, pushing him down to sit on the back of the ambo. From her tone he instantly knows he’s in trouble. He messed up big time. </p><p> </p><p>He admitted his feelings. Well not in so many words but it was implied. He all but yelled it at her. And now she was pissed at him. Yep he definitely screwed up. </p><p> </p><p>He’s pulled from his spiral by her moving his hair to look at his head, He hisses in pain. </p><p>Maybe he’s hurt more than he thinks. </p><p> </p><p>She grabs some supplies and begins cleaning and dressing his cut. She’s not rushing him to MED so it can’t be as bad as it felt. </p><p>When she begins to wipe the blood off his face he finally gets the courage to look up at her. Her eyes flicker to his for a moment before going back to the task at hand. She has one hand on his cheek keeping him in place while the other is gently wiping the blood from his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry” He says softly, breaking the silence. She stills for a second, eyes flickering to his. Then continues her task. </p><p> </p><p>So he takes a breath and speaks again, knowing it's up to him to fix the mess he made. </p><p> </p><p>“Ever since the factory, when we lost Otis, and your arm got broken. The look on your face, the pain in your eyes… I hated knowing I caused you so much pain. I never should have called you in, it wasn’t safe-” “That wasn’t you-” she tries to interrupt but he just cuts her off. “I know, I couldn’t have known it was going to collapse. My point is ever since then I've been so weary ro call you into buildings, I didn’t want to see you hurt because of my call. When it all started to collapse in there, I panicked. I knew you were inside and I knew you were there because I said it was safe enough. Again I put you in danger like that. Sylvie, I care about you, so much. I can’t take seeing you hurt like that again. I know we're friends and I hope we can at least stay that after this. But I…” He pauses taking a break, reaching up to run his fingers over her hand which is still resting on her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t lose you Sylvie, you mean so much to me, I feel so deeply for you. And I get you don’t see me in that way, but I need you to know. I need you to understand that i'm always going to put your safety before mine because it would kill me to see you hurt” He looks into her eyes. He’s just confessed his love, and all he can do is look into her eyes and wait for the rejection to fall from her lips. </p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of silence she takes in a deep breath. Using the hand she has resting on his face to hold him still and she lends in softly connecting their lips for a few brief seconds. </p><p> </p><p>As she pulls away Boden rounds the corner of the ambo. “How is he” He asked, directly addressing Brett. Luckily he didn’t seem to notice the position they were previously in. Seeing her pulling back as something medical she was doing. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling her hands off Casey's face she turns to speak to Boden. “It’s not as bad as it seems. I know he won't go to MED but I like him taken off for at least two hours just so I can watch him. There doesn’t seem to be signs of concussion, and the wound was mainly superficial but I want to be safe.” </p><p> </p><p>He nods looking at Casey for a moment. “ Ok, if anything changes you take him straight to MED” With another nod he turns and leaves. </p><p> </p><p>Casey hasn’t moved, honestly he’s still stunned. He never thought she felt the same. Does she feel the same? What type of kiss was that? </p><p> </p><p>Just as he snaps out of his haze enough to actually speak Severide walks over. “You good?” He asks looking at Casey. With one final look at Brett, Casey stands “Yeah I'm good, we done here?”. Severide nods “Yeah it’s all cleaned up, we're heading back, you riding in the ambo?” He asks. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine to ride in his rig, Kidd will keep and eye on him till we're back at the station.” Brett says closing the doors. </p><p>Foster gives her a weird look but just provides to jump into the front, not voicing her opinion. </p><p> </p><p>“You two ok?” Severide asks as the ambo begins to pull away. </p><p>“I’m not sure” Casesy replies honestly, heading for the rig. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As he walked towards his bunk Casey was grateful for being called out in the middle of the night. It meant all the blinds of his bunks were still closed. He didn’t want the light to disturb his team. But this time he didn’t want the lights to disturb him. His head was starting to hurt. </p><p>Well he got hit on the head so it obviously would. He just wants to lay down and close his eyes and try not to think about the fact a certain PIC had kissed him then avoided him around the station. </p><p> </p><p>Just as he’d kicked off his boots and lay down there was a gentle knock at his door. </p><p>He didn’t have the energy to answer it or even do more than lean up on his elbows “Enter” He says with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>However his expression of annoyance soon changes when he sees who enters. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
She closes the door gently behind her, leaving the lights off she gently walks over to his bed and kneels next to it. “How are you feeling?” Brett asks gently, angling her head to look at the injury on his. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m good” He says looking right at her. She snaps her eyes back to him. He knows that look. He also knows better than to lie to her when she’s giving that look. “I’ve got a headache and i’m a little tired. But thats all, honestly”. She looks at him for another few seconds before raising her brow. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah idiot move Matt, she can always see straight through your lies. </p><p>“My head is spinning a little. But I only think half of it is from the injury. The other half is me trying to figure out how much I messed up with you” He says softly, holding her gaze the entire time. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t mess up… I kissed you” She smirks a little. </p><p>“I’m not entirely convinced that wasn't just to get me to shut up, or out of pity because I was bleeding.” He says honestly. </p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes “ I feel the same way… According to Stella my awkwardness and flirting wasn’t exactly subtle around you.” </p><p>The biggest smile spreads across his face. “ So you, you erm...?” She chuckles “Yes, I like you too.. Romantically” She pulls back ever so slightly. “That is what you meant, right?” She says slight panic flows through. </p><p> </p><p>He transfers all his weight onto one arm and reaches for her with the other, gently cupping her cheek “ Yeah that's what I meant. I have some very big romantic feelings for you”. </p><p>She smiles as her cheeks turn crimson.</p><p> </p><p>It makes sense really. They were both awkward messes around each other, who could never truly get their emotions or true thoughts out. Of course their confessions of love would be so peculiar. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to rest. It will help your head” She says softly leaning into his hand slightly before standing up. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly reached for her. “Wait..” he winces, speaking louder than his head liked. </p><p> </p><p>She looked at him with worry, ready to jump into action. </p><p> </p><p>“I felt like I was going to lose you today, in so many different ways. Please just stay, I don’t want to be without you right now. I don’t want to lose you” He says, emotion and love clear in his eyes alone. He goes to sit up and move. She gently rests a hand on his shoulder stilling his movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok i'll stay, but you need to rest”. She says softly pushing him back down. </p><p> </p><p>He moves over making room on the bed. His actions clear what his intention was. They make eye contact for a second, speaking a thousand words with one look. </p><p>A gentle tug on their still connected hands is all it takes for her to kick off her shoes and lay down next to him. </p><p> </p><p>He slides one arm under her head, moving her to lay her head on his chest. Then wrapping his arms tightly around her. Her arm sliding over his stomach and she fits perfectly into his side.</p><p> </p><p>They settle into comfortable silence for a minute or two. “ I don’t want to lose you either, seeing all that blood, it scared me too.” She says softly. “Sylvie..” He says softly. She tilts her head to look up at him. “ I just needed you to know I can’t lose you either” They look into each other's eyes for a moment until he goes to speak but she beats him to it. “ Not now. You need to rest. We can speak about everything after shift” She says calmly. </p><p> </p><p>“Over pancakes?” He asks with a smile. She raises a brow. “With strawberry, raspberries and white chocolate.” He winks. She was shocked for a moment. “You know how I like my pancakes?” She asks softly. “I know a lot of things about you. I’m also hoping to learn a lot more”. She blushes. </p><p> </p><p>“We will talk tomorrow wover banana and syrup pancakes” his order flowing off her tongue like she's known it for years. He chuckles softly. “But now you need to sleep PIC orders”. He laughs and leans forward gently kissing her forehead. “Sorry boss.” He winks before laying down properly again, slightly tightening his arms around her. </p><p> </p><p>She rests her head back over his chest, content to lay and listen to his heart as he sleeps. </p><p>Both of them having matching grins on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>This was the start of something good. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading guys I hope it was worth it, and you enjoyed the little story</p><p>I'm in the writing mood now, anyone have any thoughts on what I could write next about our favourite Captain and PIC ?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>